


Desires Over Instincts

by scrapskape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, White-Haired Keith (Voltron), kinda used for set up purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: Keith has always had feelings for Shiro that grew stronger every day, with some more 'passionate' feelings beginning to control his every day mind. However he'll learn quickly he's not the only one that wants Shiro, or maybe just needed a little push from someone he couldn't have expected.-A gift just in time for Christmas fornerdyredglasseson Twitter and their white-haired Keith AU! I really hope you enjoy! (And don't be afraid to check the notes)





	Desires Over Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wasn't aware, nerdyredglasses has a white-haired Keith AU I based this off of. Go check it out if you can, just know I added a little more to it to set up the smut.

It wasn't always easy never knowing if someone had felt the same way about you. This was always the case for Keith, who had long had feelings for Shiro for the longest of times. When they had finally returned to Earth, Keith had told himself that he'd confess. This has to be the perfect time. With both of them somewhere stable without any interruptions, what could go wrong?

 

Almost anything, because Keith found himself cowarding. Not so much at actually doing it, but the fear of rejection itself. They had been through it all, but what if one little confession could change that? What if Shiro didn't see it this way at all? What if it was all… One sided? It didn't help that Shiro was very oblivious to hints. Very. Everything went other his head. Hell Keith could blow him a damn kiss and he'd see it as a friendly gesture.

 

It didn't get any better when those feelings of affection grew into lust. If ever given the chance, Keith would definitely proclaim his love for everything Shiro. The sight of that man's body could make him newly drool. A large muscular form with arms that could pin him down, a mouth that could lavish every inch to his body. That gentle voice that could go rough in an instance, commanding him. Making Keith his. He just knew everything awaiting him underneath Shiro's garments were to die for. It's not like he was a slut. Okay maybe just a little, but it would forever be reserved for the larger man.

 

Now that Keith thought about it, he definitely was in more of a thirsting stage. Already he bad established all the positives, all the kindness Shiro could give and how trustworthy he was. Brave and loving. All that was left was to see if every fantasy and wet dream he's had was better than he could have ever expected.

 

Today Keith and Shiro had plans to spend time together after a quick meeting to go over safety procedures and any additional information for the week in advance. Another day Keith contemplated whether today would be the right day to confess with the time they had alone. His mind was in a completely other place during the meeting. Shiro was quite literally eating away at his mind, not intentionally on his part. When the two had walked out of the meeting, Keith tried to put his mind at ease. There was plenty of time for everything. Suddenly Shiro stopped as they rounded a corner.

 

“Did I leave my phone in the office?” His hands fumbled around in his uniform. Large, strong hands that Keith needed on his body.

 

“Go back, it's fine. I'll be waiting up for you.” Keith chuckled as he watched Shiro struggle for a moment, then letting out a sigh and nodding in appreciation to his best friend. Leaning against the wall, the paladin closed his eyes. What would he even say? What if Shiro was secretly seeing someone else? Too many questions Keith was hammering into his head made him come to the realization he had been standing out in the halls for too long. The room was not that far. With a frown, Keith made his way to the room and was curious if not surprised when the door was closed. Slowly he pushed it opening, yet nothing could have prepared him for what was inside.

 

This had to be a joke, because there he was, standing at the door, not right next to Shiro. Yet why did that figure look so much like him? And what was with the white hair?

 

“Keith? Is there something wrong?” Shiro looked flustered at the imposter wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face into his strong chest. He couldn't believe Shiro was just letting this happen, letting this obvious imposter completely press himself into him as if they were supposed to be lovers.

 

“Mmm~ Shiro…” Actually, this was terrifying. Hearing his own voice mimicked so perfectly. Or were they even mimicking? Only it got worse. The imposter pulled away, only to grab Shiro's human hand and guide it to slide under the uniform. “Touch me.”

 

Something then and there sparked in Keith. Never had anyone had the relationship like him and Shiro did, so usually there was no reason to be jealous. Now there was.

 

“Who the fuck?!” Keith exclaimed, glaring and walking over. The imposter turned to glare at him as Shiro tugged his hand away. His head whipped back and forth, trying to register why there was Two Keith's. It was only made worse when Lance of all people burst into the room.

 

“I heard screaming!” Lance froze, the two Keith's glaring at each other as Shiro held his hands up. “There's… Two?” Slowly the paladin made his way over, looking at the white-haired Keith who returned to wrapping his smaller arms around the large body. “Maybe this is a prank? I mean, why did you dye your hair?” 

 

“I didn't!” Keith hissed at him. “I don't know who the fuck this is but it's not me!” Could it get any worse? A fake version of him, getting touchy with Shiro, and Lance in the room butting in as if it was truly any of his business.

 

“You're being serious?” Lance frowned. “Does he talk?” He held out a finger, the mystery man hissing and snapping at the air near his finger. “He’s feral!” Crying out, he rushed out of the room and slammed the door. Hesitantly Shiro placed a hand on the other Keith, who immediately relaxed and nudged against his hand. A sound which could be described as a purr emitted from his mouth, which only drove the real Keith further into his descent of anger and jealousy.

 

“Shiro! Why aren't you saying anything?” Keith huffed, clenching his fists.

 

“Honestly, I'm not really sure what to say.” Shiro admitted with embarrassment, his cheeks still flushed red as he looked away. It really was hard to stay mad at him when he could be so cute. “But if me doing this isn't making him lunge out like an animal, I'd prefer the simple touches.” Prefer? Shiro didn't mind this? All patience was lost as Keith ripped his imposter off, pinning him to the nearest wall.

 

“Keith!” Shiro stepped forward, hand outstretched.

 

“Who are you? What do you want with Shiro and why do you look like me?” And why does he want to touch Shiro so much more importantly. Violet eyes averted his gaze for a moment. Interesting. Against Lance he had no problem being aggressive, with Shiro submissive, but with Keith there was just irritation.

 

“I want Shiro. All I need is Shiro.” He simply said. Something about the tone of his voice and the way he spoke reminded Keith of a young brat. “Let me go.” Finally he looked at him, glaring. “I'm horny. If I don't get Shiro's cock inside of me within the next few minutes, I'll probably kill.” Crazy. This guy was fucking crazy. Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

 

“Let me give it a try?” Shiro’s voice was calm, which made Keith want to do the opposite of relax because of how well he was handling this. Still, he didn't really want to argue. Finally Keith pulled away. The imposter relaxed, smirking in victory as Shiro stood in front of him.

 

“Now listen, neither of us want any trouble. You know me somehow. I'd rather we clear this up before I have to escort you somewhere.” Shiro could barely keep his composure as the smaller man wrapped his arms around his neck, waving his hips.

 

“The only place you need to escort me to is the bedroom~” Shiro turned to face Keith.

 

“I give up. Let's get him out of here.” Shiro groaned.

 

Thankfully this stranger was completely fine with Shiro having any contact with him. It made it all the more easier when Shiro threw him over his shoulders, following Keith out of the meeting room. Quickly he was taken to a cell where it was terrifying trying to get him in to, because when Shiro set him down in it he'd begin lunging like an animal. Once the two had him secured around bars, the only option was to contact two of the smartest people they knew. 

 

Pidge managed to collect a blood sample when they had thrown one of Shiro's shirts in much to his disapproval. Keith was so uncomfortable watching his other self bury himself into the shirt, not seeming to mind the needle going into him. A test was run as Coran did some inspecting. Now the four stood outside the cell, staring at the other Keith.

 

“His dna is exactly the same Keith. It's as if he's a clone.” Coran stroked his chin. “But judging by his appearance and desires, I've come to the conclusion that he really is you Keith. Just a different version of you.”

 

“I don't follow.” Keith crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“He is a part of you. Now I've only heard about this in tales, but it's quite possible he's a manifestation of your desires and instincts.” Coran looked to him, making both Keith and Shiro flinch at the implications.

 

“Yes yes… Legends tells that if someone who allows their desires to consume their very existence without properly coming to terms or doing anything to quench them can create alternative versions of themselves to set out and do the work for them. They take on a form where there instincts to fulfill take over. This could explain the lack of proper responses.” Stupid. That was the best word to describe it. There was no scientific reasoning behind this and he had no reason to believe some stupid urban legend. Yet what else could he believe? Here in front of him was his inner self, his desires, his for whatever reason white haired clone that would never stop until he got what they bother wanted. Shiro.

 

“If this is true, then how do we fix this?” Pidge adjusted her glasses, watching the cell.

 

“Not sure. As I said before it was a legend, something not possible. He might be here forever unless he gets what he desires?” Forever? Keith paled and felt as if his entire body was shutting down.

 

“Cool, so operation no longer our problem commencing?” Pidge and Coran looked to each other before dashing out. So much for them. 

 

Keith's shoulders slumped and his eyes closed. His life was over. Now Shiro would definitely hate him, or at the least think very little of him. Maybe Keith wasn't so bold and brash, but it was all the same. He wanted Shiro. Needed Shiro. Couldn't help but also heavily wanted to get fucked by Shiro until he was broken and was completely owned by the man. His eyes opened as he felt the prosthetic on his shoulder, looking over to him.

 

“We're going to figure this out, okay? Maybe talk about this later, but let's knock one problem down at a time.” Leave it to Shiro to be so optimistic despite the situation. How could he have been so lucky to have Shiro even be his best friend?

 

“Okay, that's great and all but still doesn't tell us what we need to do.” Keith sighed, looking to the cell as his copy pressed against the bars in an attempt to get to Shiro.

 

“No point in keeping him there. He wants me. I could keep him with me, hopefully ease him into leaving without going too far.” Shiro nodded. That didn't make Keith feel any better either, knowing the imposter would be staying with the man of his dreams. However Shiro specifically had said ‘not too far’. He has to trust him. He had to trust this would be something that could be sorted out within the next day without anything drastic happening.

 

-

 

The next three days turned out to be pure agony. As expected, Keith had grown jealous way easier than he had expected. Shiro was absolutely no help, and with Keith not wanting to impose or make anything more awkward then it already was, he had to stand there and watch as this… This manifestation took advantage of the situation.

 

It all started when Shiro decided giving the other Keith a nickname would held. ‘K’ was the choice, although he preferred the names he had come up with, such as ‘fake slut’ and ‘white haired bitch’. Shiro disagreed, believing with just the proper respect and kindness, K would feel no need to pursue this feelings and leave feeling satisfied this is what was preferred. In the back of his mind Keith also knee this was bullshit. The only way K would vanish is if his desires would change, but there was no way he could change the way he felt about Shiro. Every fiber in his being, his instincts, told him that he needed the larger man. Was it really all that selfish that he wouldn't change that even if a copy of himself was beginning to impose?

 

Earlier had had truly meant it when Shiro was no help. K would be allowed to touch him, mostly on the chest and sometimes his face. At times he would catch the other grabbing onto Shiro's arm, whining and begging. Hands tended to wander to more personal areas, where they were promptly directed. Sometimes. Maybe it was Keith's mind playing tricks with him, or maybe sometimes Shiro really didn't mind letting K linger on him before noticing that someone could see.

 

Keith wandered the halls, grumbling to himself as he contemplated what to do. His eyes widened as he pulled out a date screen. A message from Shiro.

 

‘My room. Now.’ Which was followed quickly by another message.

 

‘Please.’ No time was wasted as Shiro walked in, banging on his door which opened to let him in and closed as soon as be stepped inside. Was Shiro hurt? Had the imposter snapped? Much to his relief and dismay, Shiro sat on the edge of the bed as K sat down on the floor with his arms wrapped around his leg. He was relieved Shiro as safe, but also disappointed now he didn't have the opportunity to end this sorry excuse for a copy.

 

“What's wrong?” Keith walked over, ignoring K when he sat next to Shiro on the bed.

 

“I can't handle this.” Shiro admitted, running his hands through his white hair as his eyes looked up. “I can't stand not being able to do anything. I mean, this is you Keith, whether you want to believe it or not.” Keith went to open his mouth, shutting it when Shiro continued. “We can't pretend that K is someone completely different. I look at then and see you, but what's worse is I'm reminded each time that you haven't been telling me how you feel.” 

 

Underneath K gripped his leg tighter, looking up with innocent eyes. Keith looked down.

 

“I…”

 

“Be honest Keith. You really do want me this way. Maybe not as animalistic, but you want me.” A hand stroked Keith's cheek, guiding his gaze back to him. “How long have you felt this way?” Keith wanted to pull his gaze away, he really did. Now he was backed into a corner, forced to give himself away. Here goes nothing.

 

“I don't want to just fuck you Shiro.” Keith found himself laughing in order to relieve some of the stress. “I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you. I want more than just sex, I want every part of you.” His eyes looked into Shiro's for a response. Shiro seemed to consider his words before smiling softly.

 

“I had a feeling… But you know how you are. Stubborn.” His prosthetic hand pulled away from his cheek to run through Keith's black hair affectionately. “What if I had brought it up and you weren't ready?” He bit his lip for a moment, then sighed. “And then ‘he’ came along… I guess what I'm trying to say is I've known and, well I feel the same.” Keith could feel the sound of his heart pounding.

 

“Maybe I shouldn't sat the same, because the last thing we need is another me popping up.” Shiro grinned before gasping and looking down to see the white haired Keith spreading his legs and pushing into his crotch. Atmosphere destroyed. Finally they were getting somewhere and yet not far enough.

 

“Come on, enough of the sweet stuff. There's only one thing ‘we’ need right now and that's your huge cock.” K purred, his gaze darkened as he nudged against him. Keith huffed. We? So that's how this was going to go? He slid down to his knees, pushing him to the side and receiving a glare.

 

Shiro held his breath, looking down at the two. Keith would be the death of him. This game finally ended today. Keith looked to K.

 

“We share, if it gets you to fucking leave.” Keith glared. “So don't even think about hogging. I'm going to make Shiro happy even if I'm stuck with you.” Shiro placed a hand over his mouth as Keith rubbed his crotch, looking up with a smirk.

 

“If you know, then I don't have to hold back.” The two Keith's tugged away at Shiro's pants until they were completely off. How long had he been waiting for this? Sure this wasn't how he had expected it to go, but he'd go with it. 

 

His fingers tugged at the wristband, anticipation growing. Finally he could hear a groan of impatience coming from K, so he helped to push down Shiro's briefs. He held his breath as he saw the half hardened member, amused that already he had grown slightly aroused from the simple touches. His hand grasped the member, pumping it to life. Already Keith found himself being please. Shiro was as large as he had hoped. Cut, with a large girth and a length he knew would fill him to the brim. He couldn't wait to show him how much he wanted this. His hand tugged away, listening to Shiro groan.

 

“Fuck Shiro… I can't wait for you to fill me.” The more Keith spoke, the more he sounded like his other self. Even resembled him too, with their lustful gazes looking up at Shiro. Both of their tongues ran over the head of his cock, licking carefully as they worked in unison. They kept their attention on Shiro, who could barely handle it himself. His hands gripped the edge of the bed, pushing his hips forward in want.

 

It was so damn obvious how much Shiro was actually into it. Two Keith's? Two of his favorite person servicing him? It's a surprise he wasn't creaming himself right now. Keith let his tongue travel along his cock, the other continuing to focus on the tip. His tongue slid under until he had reached his balls, taking one into his mouth and sucking with precision. 

 

“Shit…” Shiro rolled his head back, gritting his teeth.  “That's it Keith.” Keith pulled off with a pop, chuckling.

 

“You're filthy Shiro, getting off to this.” Keith returned his head back next to K, returning to running his tongue across the slit and moaning as the salty taste of pre cum hit him. He felt the other's tongue pressing into him, the two pulling away to run their tongues along each other. Sloppily they kissed, crudely and full of tongue as their minds turned into mush. Shiro. Sex. It was all their entire thought process was reduced to. The two made of show, hands feeling under each others shirt as they moaned. They only stopped when they heard Shiro shift, hand moving to stroke himself.

 

Both smirked and pulled away, standing to strip down until they stood naked in front of him.

 

“He's even touching himself.” K snickered, waving his hips. “If you come now, it'll be a waste of all that cum.” Keith went back down to his knees, Shiro removing his hand from his cock and choking back a response. This wouldn't do. 

 

“Don’t worry, I can swallow all of it down.” Keith licked his lips, pumping the hard shaft. He faked a frown, looking up to him. “You'll give it all to me right?” Taking the head into his mouth, his tongue ran under as his head began to bob slowly. Next to K sat, pouting as waited his turn. Shiro took a deep breath before grabbing Keith's hair.

 

“Now your true colors are showing Keith. Come on. If my cock is what you want, it's what you'll get.” Shiro edged Keith's head forward, pushing his cock further and further into his mouth. His eyes widened as his plump lips stretched around the length. He felt even larger in his mouth. The large erection began to hit his throat, causing him to gag and moan. Finally. Desperately he tried to relax his throat, but nothing could have prepared him for how big it'd be. Nose nuzzling against his crotch, Keith sputtered and audibly gagged louder. Stubble tickled his nose from where Shiro had shaved, his eyes fluttering.

 

“I'm not holding back Keith.” His throat pulsed in his throat, a visible bulge being seen. “Show me you're ready for it. Take it.” A playful growl emitted from him as his fingered clenched around the soft black locks, beginning to move his hips. Keith could do nothing but drool and moan, tongue pushed out as far as he could as the thrusting began. 

 

The white haired Keith watched with envy, but chose to occupy his time by going behind Keith and playing with his chest. Finger pressed and pinched at his chest, causing him to jolt forward whenever they were pinch. His breathing grew heavy from his mouth, eyes rolling back as the pleasure of taking Shiro's cock like this drove him over the edge. Drool leaked from his lips as he slurped around his cock.

 

“You're doing so well Keith. Already I'm going to come really hard from just your mouth.” Keith moaned and looked up pleadingly, his thrusts become more faster and sloppy as his voice pitched up. His nipples and green red from the constant playing, being squeezed roughly. He could feel himself getting close. What if he came just from choking on Shiro's cock like this?

 

The thrusting didn't stop as the grip on his hair tightened ever so slightly, with the pain of it making him only more aroused. His head grew limp in Shiro's grasp as the sudden warm feeling of his cum shooting into his mouth. Tongue swirling, Keith cried out around his cock as the thrusting pushed it down further. Even at the rate of his swallowing, cum leaked from his lips along with the drool. He held his hands out to catch it, the thrusting slowing down until Shiro slid out with ease. His grip held his head upright, Keith moaning and gasping for the air he had lost.

 

There was no shame as he outstretched his tongue, showing the faint white remains of his semen before gulping it down. He was in a lustful state as he smiled giddily, licking up what he caught on his hands before swallowing it. Turning his head as the grip on his hair was lost, he caught the lips of K as he exchanged the taste of Shiro's cum. The larger man shuddered, thighs shaking slightly from the intense orgasm. 

 

“I never knew you could have such a slutty side to you Keith.” Shiro said as the two pulled away from their kiss. “But I'm glad I know now. It only makes me want you more and more.” Keith chuckled and climbed onto the bed next to him.

 

“Good, because I'm never letting anyone else touch you again after this.” Keith felt up his chest, watching in amusement when Shiro clenched his teeth as K grabbed his cock. “Sensitive?” He said teasingly. Shiro laughed breathlessly, tugging Keith close and kissing his neck. Below them K groaned.

 

“Attention on me Shiro~” K tugged at his cock, Shiro moaning softly and turned to face him. Keith rolled his eyes and began to suck on Shiro's neck, beginning to mark him. The white haired Keith rolled his hand expertly on his cock, listening to the wet squelching noises as the remains of Keith's spit covered him. One hand worked on his balls, rubbing carefully with his fingers and massaging them.

 

“Much better. I'm going to make sure you cum is all over me big boy.” K purred, licking his lips as Shiro hung his head and panted. His fingers gripped the edge as Keith continued to plant red marks all over him. Eventually he got fed up from being restricted to his neck, Shiro helping to shrug off his top before resuming to working on his chest.

 

Two hands were now on Shiro's cock, rolling and tugging as K kissed the tip. Shiro could feel his toes curling as the heat flooded over him. Keith pulled away to run a hand through his white hair, watching his doppelganger milk the cock of the larger man. Shiro's thighs quivered as he pushed forward into the hands.

 

“That's it… So close already. You better have room to fuck me afterwards.” K pulled away from the tip, chuckling and running his tongue across the slit as it began to twitch. In a moment streaks of white were hitting his lips, mouth opening and tongue stretching out to catch the warm substance. Even if Keith hated sharing, there was just something so amazing about watching how Shiro's face would skew up in pleasure and his soft pants and moans. He tried to look at it as if they had recorded themselves, just watching the two of them have sex. It made him feel only slightly better. Finally K let go and climbed into Shiro's lap, pushing his chest down and straddling him as they kissed.

 

“Make yourself useful and grab the lube under the pillow.” The imposter gasped under the kiss. Keith glared. Who was this guy to order him around? Also how did he know Shiro kept luge under his pillow, or did he plant that there knowing how far they'd eventually get? Keith reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle, squirting lube onto his fingers to begin prepping himself. To his disappoint Shiro spoke up.

 

“Put some on him Keith. May as well kill two birds with one stone.” Shiro's words were slurred as his tongue mingled with the other. Keith spread K's legs and squirted lube onto his hole, watching as he tried to open it to allow the lube in. Two of Shiro's fingers came up to the hole, pushing one in while Keith returned to filtering himself. He bit his lip and moaned softly as he pressed two fingers in, watching as Shiro fingered the other man as they kissed wetly and loudly. Part of Keith thought Shiro was trying to get him jealous.

 

Keith spread his legs, fingers pushing in deeply and thrusting slowly as his eyes closed. He listened to the sound of Shiro and the familiar voice of his own moaning. Shiro's fingering was much rougher, two fingers thrusting in and out quickly and adding a third when he thought the other was ready.

 

“Mm Shiro! Please just give me your cock now!” K rolled back onto the fingers, craving more and more than just the fingers. Keith focused on his own hole, slowly adding a third as his eyes squeezed. 

 

“Yes Shiro… I need you so bad right now…” Gasping loudly, fingers grazed his prostate. It must have been the same for K, because he was growing louder and louder as well. Keith moaned with him, hole clenching against his fingers.

 

“You two weren't thinking about cumming, were you?” Shiro pulled his fingers out and rolled the other off. Keith opened his eyes and pulled his fingers out, smirking and getting onto his hands and knees with K mimicking him.

 

“Would you punish us if we did?” His hips waved as Shiro got up behind them, standing up on his knees. A spank to his right cheek answered that for him.

 

Both looked back at Shiro, waiting expectantly. The only problem was now he was starting to get cold feet with who to start with. Keith waved his hips, being hopeful. K on the other hand reached back and spread his ass to give Shiro the full view, grinning.

 

“Come on, I've been a good boy. Not greedy like Keith over there.” K rested his head against the bed, hole clenching and unclenching. How could Shiro resist? Taking his cock, he began to push in. One hand rested on his left cheek as was seemingly pulled in deeper and deep. Keith whined softly, then sighed in relief as he felt a pair of prosthetic fingers push into him. 

 

His cock was completely in, K stretching and moaning around his cock. Slowly he pulled out before shoving back in, pushing his body forward as his face rubbed against the sheets. The thrusting was relentless as he fucked the white haired Keith, fingers inside of the other Keith with the same speed and roughness. Both Keith's moaned and cried out Shiro's name, Keith grinding back onto the fingers.

 

“Oh fuck! Yes Shiro! Harder!” K yelled, pushing back onto his cock as he kept his ass spread. Shiro smirked as he gripped his hips with the left hand. Another finger was added to Keith's hole, his back arching. “You're filling me so good baby~” He purred. “Such a big cock-” Keith cut him off with a moan.

 

“P-Please Shiro, I need more than just your fingers.” The fingers inside of him vibrated ever so slightly, pressing against his prostate and causing him to see stars. “Ah!” 

 

Shiro's nails dug the other man's skin, panting softly. 

 

“Fuck… You're clenching around me so good…” Even after two orgasms he couldn't help the need to give more. His eyes grew half lidded, tight warm walls gripping onto him each time he pulled out. “If I come again…” The fingers inside of Keith curled.

 

“You better have enough for me!” Keith shuddered, moaning and gripping around the sheets. He grabbed his cock, pumping it quickly until he came with a shout. K followed after him, cumming from Shiro's cock alone as he felt the familiar warmth that was once on his mouth inside of him. Pulling out, Shiro panted and flopped back onto the bed. There was no way he could keep this up. These two were so much on their own. His heart skipped a beat as the two sat up, whispering to each other.

 

There was only one way to wrap this up. Keith crawled over to Shiro's lap and sitting on it, arms crossing.

 

“Keith…” Shiro looked up, out of breath and flushed. “Even now, you still think I have enough?”

 

“Oh I know you do Shiro. We both do.” Keith rolled his hips, K crawling over to the side of Shiro's head. “You're going to fill me up Shiro. It's only fair.” Shiro's eyes widened as K hovered over his head, a knee on each side.

 

“That's right Shiro. We know you can do it.” K dropped his ass down onto Shiro's face, keeping himself spread. Keith smirked and reached back, grabbing Shiro’s cock and guiding it into him.

 

“Nice job. Now let's finish this.” Dropping down completely, he sat on Shiro's cock. He clenched insides, rolling his hips and waiting until Shiro hardened up. Meanwhile the other him also rolled his hips, biting his lips as Shiro's tongue came out to run his tongue across his hole.

 

Slowly Keith felt the cock inside of him finally grow, coming back to life from the feeling of the warm heat. Keith grinned and pulled up, and dropped back down. He could hear Shiro make a muffled noise against the ass pressed into him. In no time he was bouncing up and down on his cock, the sound of skin slapping filling the room as Shiro's balls hit his ass. Both hands were on the larger man’s chest, keeping him down and only allowing for him to buck his hips up into him.

 

Shiro moaned as he ate out the man on top of him, tasting his cum. His tongue lapped up whatever leaked out, sucking harshly until he felt his tongue slipping in. K whined softly as he felt the tongue bury into him, trying to fuck himself on the wall wet muscle as he stroked himself. Both legs gripped strongly at his head, eyes fluttering. 

 

“C-Close!” Keith grew faster with his bouncing.

“Shiro! I love you Shiro! Please, never stop!” Everything at that moment felt so right. Shiro was going to come inside of him. Shiro felt the same way. But what was more important? Hopefully this fucking copycat finally went away.  Thankfully K lifted his hips up, cumming all over Shiro's chest. Now he could hear his voice.

 

“Keith!” Shiro was moaning his name. Keith sat down on his cock and found himself cumming one final time over his own chest, cock twitching as warmth filled inside of him. His eyes closed as he flopped forward onto his chest, listening to Shiro's heartbeat as his chest heaved heavily. A smile spread across his lips.

 

“Mm… So good… I can feel you inside of me…” He laughed softly as Shiro groaned underneath him, voice wrecked.

 

“Good, because I can't feel myself.” Shiro huffed, stroking his head and looking around. “Huh, he’s gone.” Keith lifted his head up slowly before dropping it down 

 

“Must mean he's not needed.” Keith scooted up to press a kiss against his lips softly. “I'd say I'm pretty satisfied, wouldn't you?” Shiro chuckled, stroking his cheek.

 

“Yeah, I don't think I could handle two of you at once. I'd be broken after a week.” The two laughed together. 

 

Just outside of the room K listened in, smirking to himself before sneaking off into the halls. It'd be a shame if they'd have to cut things off so soon. After all, there was so many more possibilities to be had with ‘his’ Shiro after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work posted to AO3, and it won't be the last! I wanted to give back to one of my favorite NSFW Sheith artists who has inspired me to pursue in writing all the good shit. I hope you don't mind what I've added to the AU, I figured it'd create an interesting setup! In the future I might do a sequel considering how I ended this, but for now I want to focus on my own works. I'd appreciate if you checked me out here at my Twitter scrapskape where I will post updates, new fic ideas, and hopefully interact and see what my audience thinks. Thanks for reading!


End file.
